


Atomic Orbit

by exbex



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Atomic Orbit

“I’ll be damned if I know why.”  
In the not-so-distant past there really was a less jaded version of Ken Hutchinson who knew why. He and Starsky used to orbit around it. Then a shift occurred. Starsky moved to the center, and Hutch knows little else except that he doesn’t know what he’ll do if he’s ever thrown off the path.

Hutch turns away before Starsky can meet his gaze. He can put on a front for the rest of the world, but it’ll only be a matter of time before Starsky will see him for what he really is.


End file.
